1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for displaying information are being widely developed. Display devices may include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, electrophoresis display devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and plasma display devices.
Among these display devices, OLED devices provide features of lower power consumption, larger viewing angle, light weight, and higher brightness compared to LCD devices. Thus, OLED devices are being spotlighted as next generation display devices.
An OLED device includes gate lines and data lines formed on a substrate in the same shape as a LCD device. Moreover, the OLED device includes a plurality of power lines used for applying power to each pixel, unlike the LCD device that uses a single power line. The gate lines, the data lines, and the power supply lines are formed in different layers from one another. Thus, the gate lines, the data lines, and the power supply lines create a plurality of intersections by crossing one another.
In addition, the recent trend of light weight display devices increases the intersections of the gate lines, the data lines, and the power supply lines. Due to the increase of intersections, an RC delay caused by a parasitic capacitor may be aggravated. The enlarged parasitic capacitor deteriorates the display quality through the distortion of signals.